Who Knows, Who Knows?
by RainTeaandDragons
Summary: Gray and Natsu have been dating for quite a while now, but aren't quite read for everybody to find out. A chance sighting by Erza and Lucy changes all that, madness ensues…


**Who Knows, Who Knows?  
By Fran Gipani**

 **AN - Just a little scene which I have been playing over in my head, cos I love mixing my fandoms for little one-shots like this :) Also I am seriously in love with Gratsu at the moment sooo...here we are :) This is based on one of my favourite Friends episodes, The One Where Everybody Finds Out. Feel free to leave a review if you like! :)**

* * *

Erza and Lucy wandered through town, they'd found a job they wanted to do and they'd decided to drag the guys along as well. "Let's get Natsu first!" Lucy grinned, his place is closest."

Erza nodded and led the way up the long road from town towards the house on the hill where Natsu lived. "What's the bet he's asleep…" she trailed off with an evil look in her eye, planning all the ways she could wake up the pink haired Dragonslayer. Finally they reached the driveway and Erza decided to look in the window to see if she could see Natsu.

Lucy however, went to the front door and was about to knock when she heard a shocked scream which sounded a lot like Erza, and something along the lines of 'N– Natsu and Gray? Natsu and Gray!' Lucy darted round to her red haired friend to see her staring in the window of Natsu's house, hands over her mouth, and eyes wide.

"What!?" Lucy frowned before making it to the window to not only see Gray strip off _his own_ shirt, but Natsu's as well. As Gray pushed Natsu against the wall, kissing the Dragonslayer passionately, Lucy felt Erza tugging on her arm.

"Ahhh! Natsu and Gray! Natsu and Gray!"

"Oh my God!" Lucy muttered, her eyes going wide, _she wasn't supposed to find out, no, shut up, you weren't supposed to find out either._

"NATSU AND GRAY!" Erza cried out in shock.

"Oh my God!" Lucy repeated, louder now, more panicked.

"OH! MY EYES! MY EYES!"

"Erza! Erza! It's okay! It's okay!" Lucy tried to calm her friend.

"NO! NO THEY'RE DOING IT!"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! I KNOW!"

"YOU KNOW?!"

"Yes, I know! And Happy knows! But they don't know we know, and the rest of the guild don't know so you have to stop screaming!" Lucy raised her voice to silence her.

"Oh!" Erza managed to whisper before Lucy pulled her down onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Erza muttered, "what was that for?"

"I thought I saw Natsu turn for a second, he must of heard us," _damned Dragon slayer hearing._

"Lucky Gray is a good distraction," Erza waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "or Natsu might have found us as well…"

~0~0~0~

Later that day, at the guild hall Lucy and Erza were chatting quietly in the corner, about Gray and Natsu, "You mean whenever Gray and Natsu where like y'know doing a job or going grocery shopping for Mira or—Oh! All that time Gray spent on the phone with that girl he met on a job!"

"Uh-huh," Lucy grinned, "doing it. Doing it. Phone doing it."

"Oh! Oh, I can't believe it!" Erza giggled, "I mean I think it's great! For Natsu. Gray might be able to do better…."

Lucy frowned as Happy flew over.

"Hey guys!"

"Happy! Come here! Come here!" Lucy beckoned him over.

"What? What?" Happy frowned.

"Erza just found out about Gray and Natsu." Lucy grinned.

"You mean how they're friends and nothing more?" Happy glared at Lucy, _shut up!_

"No. Happy, she _knows_! We were going to get Natsu to drag him along on a job and we saw them kissing. Very passionately, up against the wall." Lucy's cheeks tinged a little pink.

"Okay," Erza turned to Happy, "so now they know that you know and they don't know that Lucy knows?"

Happy nodded, "Yes, but y'know what? It doesn't matter who knows what. Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know! Then all the lying and the secrets would finally be over and they can finally tell the guild!"

Erza paused for a moment in thought, then an evil grin crossed her face, "Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lucy frowned nervously at Erza's crazy expression.

"Well y'know every time that they say that they're gonna go on a mission one of us will say we'll tag along, or, or, whenever they go grocery shopping we could ask them to get stuff for us too!"

"Ohhh, I-I would like that!" Lucy grinned.

"No-no-no! No-no wait Lucccyy, you know what would even be more fun? Telling them." Happy groaned.

"Ehhh, no, I like Erza's idea!"

"I can't take any more secrets…" Happy whined.

"No! You don't have to do anything! Just don't tell them that we know!" Erza grinned.

"Noo! I can't take any more secrets!" Happy repeated, turning to Lucy, "I've got your secrets. I've got their secrets. I got secrets of my own y'know!"

"You don't have any secrets!" The girls said in unison.

Happy stayed silent so Lucy turned to Erza, "So umm, how-how are we gonna mess with them?"

Happy groaned in protest.

"Well, you could use your position, y'know, he spends almost every afternoon at your place." Erza spoke up.

"Okay…" Lucy trailed off.

"And then. " Erza smirked, "I would use y'know the strongest tool at my disposal. My sexuality."

Lucy smacked her forehead, but at that moment Natsu strode into the guild hall and made a beeline for the group. "Hello children!"

"Hey!" The group replied in unison

"Okay, watch, learn," Erza stood, "and don't eat my cake!"

"Hey!" She repeated at Natsu, meeting him at another table before he could reach the rest of the group, "Ooh, wow that jacket looks great on you!"

"Really?" Natsu frowned.

"Yeah the material feels so soft," she ran a hand over his chest, "firm," then, down to his arm, "hello Mr. Bicep! Have you been working out?"

"Errm, Erza," Natsu's voice grew higher, "what are you–"

"Well, if you really wanna know, I'm – Oh! I can't tell you this…" Erza giggled.

"Erza, it's me." Natsu still looked a little confused, but he offered a smile anyway, "You can tell me anything."

"Well actually you're the one person I can't tell this too. And the one person I want to the most." Erza pouted a little.

"Wha– what's going on?" Natsu's brows creased.

Erza smiled sadly, "I think it's just y'know that I haven't been with a guy in so long and how sometimes you're looking for something and you just don't even see that it's right there in front of you– Oh no, have I said to much? Well it's just something to think about. I know I will." She gave Natsu a wink, before turning and walking back to Lucy and Happy who had watched the whole thing with open mouths.

Natsu looked like he had a lot of thoughts running through his head at a million miles an hour, he swallowed thickly before making an abrupt turn and walking back out of the guild hall.

~0~0~0~

"You are so cute! How did you get to be so cute?" Gray muttered in Natsu's ear, as they lay together in his bed. Gray was sitting up a little and Natsu was resting on the Ice-Mage's bare chest, eyes closed.

"Well," Natsu grinned, trailing his fingers over Gray's chest. "I ask myself that every day…"

"Okay, now you're even cuter!" Gray smiled down at his boyfriend.

"Y'know that is a popular opinion today I must say." Natsu frowned, remembering Erza earlier.

"What?"

"The weirdest thing happened at the guild hall, I think, I think Erza was hitting on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm telling you I think Erza thinks I'm gorgeous!"

"That's not possible!"

"Oh, and why not!?"

"Well a) you're mine! And b) Erza always thought you were charming in a– a sexless, more sibling, kind of way."

"Oh," Natsu grinned, rolling to the side so he could look up at Gray. "I can live with that!"

"I think that you just misunderstood her."

"No, I didn't misunderstand, okay? She was all over me! Running her hands all over my chest and everything!"

"Like this?" Gray winked, moving his hands over the Dragonslayer's chest like he'd described.

"Something like that…" Natsu trailed off before leaning in for a kiss, then as Gray deepened the kiss and pulled Natsu closer, Erza was long forgotten.

~0~0~0~

"Hey Gray, what are you up to? Wanna come see a movie with us?" Lucy asked with a grin. She the glanced at Erza to confirm the plan and received a nod in return.

Gray frowned, "errrm, I–" he was about to say something when Natsu waltzed into the guild hall, grinning from ear to ear. "Actually Natsu and I were gonna go on a job, he needs food money and I need to pay rent so…sorry!"

"Oh." Lucy replied, "that's fine," she then smiled, "I'll tag along too, Erza, Happy?"

"Love to!" Erza replied, holding her breath, and watching as Natsu and Gray made eye contact."

"Wellll, the job specifically asked for an Ice Mage and a Dragonslayer, soo–"

"–so it's probably best if the two of us just go, just a small, quick job." Gray finished, smiling apologetically.

"Okay then," Lucy shrugged, "maybe next time then?" She waited for Gray's nod in reply before speaking again, "c'mon Erza, we better hurry if we want to catch this movie in time!"

"Bye!" Gray and Natsu replied in unison, both breathing a sigh of relief.

Erza made to follow Lucy and Happy but doubled back, "Bye Natsu!" she walked back to where Natsu stood before whispering, "I miss you already." She gave him a wink before lightly squeezing Natsu's butt and turning to follow Lucy again. As she heard Natsu's gasp a sly grin left a sparkle in her eye.

Natsu waited until the girls and Happy had left the guild hall before dragging Gray to a quiet corner an whispered, eyes wide, "Okay, did you see that?! With the inappropriate and the pinching!"

"Actually, I did!" Gray replied with a frown, keeping his fingers locked subtly with Natsu's.

"Okay, so now do you believe that she's attracted to me?"

"Ohhh, oh my God! Oh my God! She knows about us!" Gray gasped out.

"Are you serious?"

"Erza knows and she's just trying to freak us out! That's the only explanation for it!"

Natsu ran a hand through his hair,"Okay but what about y'know my pinchable butt and my firm chest, and oh– she knows!"

Gray nodded smiling affectionately, _idiot flame-brain._

~0~0~0~

Natsu strode into the house he shared with Happy, Gray was close behind, "Happy!" He called out sternly.

"Yeah?" The Exceed replied slowly.

"Erza knows about us!" Natsu indicated, swiping a finger along the space between himself and Gray.

"Well _I_ didn't tell them!" Happy replied indignantly.

"Them?! Who's them?" Gray picked up on the subtle change in pronoun.

"Uhhh, Erza and Happy." The Exceed offered nervously.

"Happy!" The pair replied in unison.

"And Lucy." Happy admitted defeat, "I would've told you but they made me promise not to tell!"

"Oh man!" Natsu cried out.

"I'm sorry!" Happy replied quietly, "But hey, it's over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and things can go back to how they were before!"

"Unless…" Erza trailed off.

"No! Not unless!" Happy cried out in despair, "look this must end now!"

"Oh man, they think they are so _slick_ messing with us!" Gray grinned, looking between Happy and Natsu, "But see they don't know that we know that they know! So…

Natsu gave a 'ha!' of laughter, "Ahh yes, the messers become the messies!" _I bet Erza is at Lucy's house._

~0~0~0~

Lucy looked up as the communications lacrima started to glow and burst into life, she picked it up and answered with a smile, "Hello!," she listened for a moment, then, "Oh yeah! Hey! Hold on a second she's right here!" She covered the mouth piece before whispering, "it's Natsu."

"Oh?" Erza smiled, "Hello you."

" _Hello Erza, I've been thinking about you all day." Natsu held the lacrima so Gray could hear too._

"Eh?" Erza replied.

" _Well you know that thing you said before, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued." Gray nodded encouragingly as Natsu spoke._

"Really?" Erza sounded surprised.

" _Yeah, listen, Happy isn't gonna be here tonight so why don't you come over and I'll let you uh, feel my chest…" Natsu improvised awkwardly, "…or maybe more."_

"I'll have to get back to you on that. Okay, bye!" Erza hung up quickly, "Oh my God! He wants me to come over and feel his chest and more!"

"Are you kidding?!" Lucy looked shocked.

"No!"

"I cannot believe he would do that to Gra–" Lucy paused, turning to Happy, "Whoa! Happy, do they know that we know?"

"No." Happy squeaked out.

"Happy!"

"They know you know." He replied quickly.

"Ugh, I knew it!" Lucy exclaimed, "Oh I cannot believe those two!"

"God, they think they can mess with us!" Erza cried out, "They're trying to mess with us?! They don't know that we know they know we know! Happy, you can't say anything!"

"I couldn't…," Happy hung his head forlornly, "…even if I wanted too."

~0~0~0~

Back at the guild hall, Gray and Natsu stood at one end of the near empty room, watching the girls and Happy whispering together, "Look at them, they're-they're panicked!" Gray grinned.

"Oh yeah, they're totally gonna back down!"

"Oh yeah!" Gray echoed.

On the other side of the hall, Erza made a decision, "All right. All right! If he wants a date? He's gonna get a date. All right, I'm gonna go in."

"All right. Be sexy." Lucy offered to receive a roll of the eyes from Erza in return.

"Like I need to put it on." She wandered over to where the boys stood, the shooting a glare at Gray, she spoke, "So Natsu, I– I'd love to come by tonight."

"Really?" Natsu was taken aback, but recovered quickly and offered the red head a smile.

"Oh absolutely. Shall we say, around seven?"

"Yes, that is my favourite time."

"Good." Erza grinned suggestively, "I'm really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse."

Natsu shoots a panicked look at Gray but the Ice Mage shook his head smiling encouragingly, and mouthed, 'you will be fine'.

~0~0~0~

"Show time!" Lucy said excitedly as they reached the front door of Natsu's house, she handed Erza the bottle of wine and glasses she'd brought up.

"Okay Erza, now I'm gonna try to listen from right here!" Lucy smiled encouragingly.

"Okay." Erza reached out a hand to knock.

On the other side of the door, Gray was straightening out the collar of Natsu's shirt, "All right, it'll be great! You just make her think you wanna have sex with her! It'll totally freak her out!"

"Okay, listen," Natsu replied nervously, "how far am I gonna have to go with her?"

"Relax, she-she's gonna give in way before you do!" Gray replied with a grin.

"You sure about that ice princess?" Natsu replied, _Erza isn't exactly one to back down._

Gray nodded.

"How do you know?!

"Because you're on my team! And my team always wins!"

"At this?!" Natsu laughed, waving a hand at the door where he could hear the girls approaching.

"Just go get some!" Gray kissed him on the lips, "go!" He then ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

Natsu opened the door, "Erza."

"Natsu."

"Come on in." He replied, wishing for this to be over.

"I was going too." Erza stepped inside, hearing the door close behind them, "Umm, I brought some wine. Would you like some?"

"Sure." Natsu replied slowly.

Erza poured the wine generously before handing the second glass to Natsu.

"So, here we are. Nervous?" Erza grinned.

"Me? No." Natsu lied, "You?"

"No, I want this to happen."

"So do I."

They clinked glasses before simultaneously draining their glasses and setting them down on the table. The silence was agonising.

"I'm gonna put on some music." Natsu suggested with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe I'll dance for you." Erza then started to do a rather seductive but silly dance to the beat of Natsu's chosen music.

"You look good." Was all Natsu could manage to say without giving in to his gut urge to laugh.

"Thanks!" Erza winked, "Y'know, that when you say things like that it makes me wanna rip that shirt right off you"!

"Well, why don't we move this into the bedroom?" Natsu suggested, cursing internally, _you are going to pay for this later Gray._

"Really?" Erza stopped dancing, looking shocked.

"Oh, do you not want to?" Natsu did a double take.

"No. No! It's just y'know first, I wanna take off all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me." Erza improvised.

Natsu swallowed thickly, "Well that would be nice. I'll go get the lotion." He dashed back to the bathroom closing the door quietly behind him and letting out the breath he'd been holding. "Listen, this is totally getting out of hand! Okay? She wants me to put lotion on her!"

"She's bluffing!" _She has to be._

"Look, she's not backing down! She went like this!" Natsu replied, mimicking Erza's dance of seduction.

Gray frowned, "You go back out there and you seduce her till she cracks!"

"Okay, give me a second!" Natsu took the lotion bottle Gray handed to him.

"Go!"

Outside, Erza had pushed open the door and was looking panicked, staring at Lucy with wide eyes, "He's not backing down. He went to get lotion!"

"Oh man! Aren't you guys done yet?!" Happy whined, "I wanna go to bed!"

"Happy look, just look at it this way, the sooner Erza breaks Natsu the sooner this is all over and out in the open."

"Ooh!" Happy grinned, "I like that!" He was quiet after that.

Erza whipped round as she heard Natsu's voice behind her, with a smile she closed the door again.

"Oh, you're-you're going?"

"Umm, not without you, lover." She walked back over to him, standing close.

"Well, come here. I'm very glad we're gonna be having all the sex." Natsu managed to say.

"You should be. I'm very bendy." Erza replied, taking a brief pause, "I'm gonna kiss you now."

"Not if I kiss you first." Natsu forced out.

They move closer still, Erza putting a hesitant hand on Natsu's hip, while Natsu rested a hand on the small of the red heads back.

"Ooh!" Erza whispered, taking this as a sign, she leant forward in time with Natsu.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left for us to do but– but kiss." Natsu murmured.

"Here it comes." Erza smiled, "our first kiss." Leaning in further still so that their lips touched, so just for a moment, they kissed, Natsu squinting, Erza keeping her eyes wide open, before Natsu sprung back shaking his head.

"Okay! Okay! Okay! You win! You win! I can't have sex with you!

"And why not?!" Erza cried out triumph

"Because I'm in love with Gray!" Natsu blurted, a pink tinge spreading over his cheeks.

"You're– you're what?!" Erza managed to stutter out, staring at the pink haired man in front of her.

Then at that moment the front door slammed open, and Lucy and Happy stumbled in, shocked, but grinning, they stared at Natsu. Then as Gray stepped out of the bathroom, a pink tinge spread over his cheeks too as he looked affectionately over at Natsu.

"Love him! That's right, I…LOVE…HIM! I love him!" Natsu turned to face Gray, and wandered over, pulling him into a hug. "I love you, Gray." Natsu repeated in a whisper.

Gray smiled, "I love you too Natsu." He then pulled Natsu closer into a kiss.

"I just– I thought you guys were just doing it, I didn't know you were in love!" Erza cried out.

"Aye!"

"And hats off to Erza," Natsu said, still in Gray's embrace, "Quite a competitor

"All right! So that's it! It's over! Everybody knows!" Happy cried out gleefully.

"Well actually," Gray replied slowly, "the rest of the guild doesn't."

"Yes, and we'd appreciate it if no one told them yet." Natsu finished with an apologetic smile.


End file.
